As background art in the technical field of the present invention, the abstract of Patent Literature 1 listed below states that “Instructions usable in offline teaching are provided with richer contents than instructions usable in online teaching. Also, to this end, teaching data is held in an intermediate language. Further, pseudo-instructions are attached to instructions created in the offline teaching and the online teaching and, by determination in a process 131, unnecessary correction of necessary portions is automatically disabled.”
Also the abstract of Patent Literature 2 listed below states that “Operation environment creating means 4 builds a robot and an operation situation by using artificial reality with a computer, and operates the robot in the artificial reality world based on operation information detected by operation detecting means 2. Feedback means 5 sequentially feeds back the resultant reactions and physically sensing means 6 presents the reactions in a manner with physical sensations.”